


War of the Children

by Martijndebakker



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martijndebakker/pseuds/Martijndebakker
Summary: A Stormcloak sympathiser enlightens us on how things really are!
Kudos: 1





	War of the Children

Auriel is a dragon. That is the truth the elves want to hide. Do you truly believe their magic affinity, their long lifespans and their lusting for dominance are a coincidence? They named him Auriel! There's no beauty in that foul beast! The true sons and daughters of Nirn named him Aldruin; Old Destroyer, for that is what his true nature is.

The Dragon helped create the world, and will see to its destruction. He impregnated Nirn with the heart of Shor and betrayed the other gods.  
When all the gods gave up their power to create Nirn, as Shor had warned them would happen, Alduin convinced the cowardly gods to flee. Alduin stayed behind and promised to continue the creation of the Mundus, but when the gods grew weaker, Alduin remained strong, and he named the land they had created Aldmeris. The gods saw then, that Alduin had not lifted a finger to create Mundus, but had only pretended so that he could rule over the Gift to Mortals. Shor rallied the gods and his children to fight Alduin and his deceitful offspring. The demon Malauch had always remained loyal to Alduin, and he fought Shor. Weakened by the creation of the Mundus, Shor fell, and his heart was ripped out. Alduin wanted to shatter the Heart, but the Heart only laughed at him and exclaimed "This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other. It has bled and toiled for this land, whereas yours has not" and Alduin struck it again, and Aldmeris was shattered.

It was then that Alduin fastened the heart to his bow, and shot it into the world so that Shor could never get it back. The gods defeated, their chief bleeding and broken, surrendered to Alduin.  
Alduin subjected the men of Tamriel and yokuda to slavery and torture, but he still feared the gods and their children that resigned on Aldmora, and so he send his oldest children to rule with fang and fire. He held diminion for hundreds of years, until Kyne stole back her voice from the Dov who had stolen it before, and she spoke courage into her children from the peak of Snow Throat (For this is the tower of her children) and her children fought Alduins children once more.

And as history has told us, the children freed their brothers everywhere, from Cyrodiil to Bretony, and Alduin retreated to his island of Summerset to rule over his scaleless children, and no elf or dragon has ruled over the children of the gods once more.

Now think to yourself dear reader, could it be mere coincidence that the dragons have returned when the Thalmor set foot in these lands for the first time since the Merethic Era? No! Alduin hungers for Mundus, and his hunger is no longer sated by ruling it alone. He hungers to devour it all!

The nords have always stood with the empire, for it is the empire of the Father, who send the children of the sky to free his children that had wandered and were slaves in elven chains. And how does the empire repay their saviors? By selling the land of the nords to the elves! By taxing all modern weapons so that Skyrim could not defend itself! By appointing elven stewards to pour poison into the ears of weak jarls! By surrendering to the Thalmor!

It is the elves who opened the gates to Oblivion right under the noses of the imperials. When the elves welcomed the Servant of destruction in the heart of Cyrodiil, the Dragonborn Ruler lost his throne, and the White Tower fell. The imperials were too weak to stop him because where Shor should have resided in their hearts, they held the dragon who they named Akatosh. To stop the dragon's servant, they summoned the Dragon back into the world!

For over two hundred years the throne now sits without a dragonborn, and the empire is weak. When the Dragon stopped his servant and retreated to Summerset Isles, he planned the downfall of Nirn, and for over two hundred years the imperials allowed it, for they love the dragon! A pretender sits on the imperial throne and bows to the elves, and the High King bowed to the pretender!

The dark elves have destroyed the tower of the Father, the darkened skies and trembling earth reveal this truth, and now they flood into the lands of the Children!

The Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding, for the foundation of the Snow Tower are the Children, and the Children are sundered, kingless, bleeding, because of the children of the Dragon.

The end of this Kalpa is near. We are kingless, divided, weakened, bleeding, the children of the Dragon drag people from their houses to break them and the Dragon sings his winged children back into the world, while the empire sits by idly. The empire is blinded by the Dragon, and only when it is too late and Alduin has eaten the Nords (He always eats the nords first, because the nords always fight back the first and the hardest) will the empire realize that the nords were right all along.

If we do not stop the Dragon, he will eat the heart he now calls his and the world will be destroyed to be born anew, and the awful fighting will end again.  
The children of Sky will charge from the Hall to meet the children of the Dragon, and the awful fighting will begin again. There can be no rest for the children, unless we stop the cycle now! Save Skyrim! Save the empire we helped to build from itself! Take up arms and drive the elves and all who conspire with the dragon from our lands!


End file.
